1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to animation generation systems and methods, and in particular relates to animation generation systems and methods for manipulating avatars in an animation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to increasing popularity of the internet, some network applications and online multiplayer games have grown in membership and usage. Thus, global revenues for digital content providers providing the network applications and online games have reached around US$35 billion per year.
An avatar represents a computer user on the Internet, in the form of a one-dimensional (1D) username or a two-dimensional (2D) icon (picture). Nowadays, the avatar is usually in a form of a three-dimensional model commonly used in computer games. Conventionally, procedures to construct a 3D avatar comprise steps of producing a 2D image, constructing its 3D mesh details, building its skeleton, etc. All the steps need a lot of time and effort, so that it is hard for a normal user to construct a personalized 3D virtual avatar.
Accordingly, an integrated system or method, wherein a personalized avatar can be easily generated and manipulated, would fulfill enjoyment for users' for network